Wedding
by Smarty 94
Summary: Max and Roxanne prepare to get married, but the festivities are interrupted by armies from Mesogog, Lord Hater, Betrayus, and Broodwing. Meanwhile; Spongebob and Speedy try to make a wedding cake after accidentally putting the original baker in a coma.
1. Villains Plans

At the skate park turned into a youth center; all the residents were celebrating Max and Roxannes Bachelor and Bachelorette parties at once. Sonic was performing with his electric guitar on stage.

"Whose idea was it to merge a Bachelor and Bachelorette party into one?" said Duncan, "It's very lame."

"It was my Brother idea and I think it is great." Said Phoenix. "Besides he is a great party planner."

"Great party planner? It's never a good idea to merge a Bachelor and Bachelorette party into one." said Duncan.

"Yeah, it's true. But we have to go with it, since Max and Roxanne will be married in a couple more days." said Mordecai.

Sonic stopped playing his guitar.

Everyone cheered.

"Thank you, thank you." said Sonic.

Max and Roxanne smiled and looked at each other.

"Sonic is good." Roxanne said.

"Yeah and this party is great." Max sad and turned to G. "Thanks G."

G smiled.

"Well I worked hard on this and everyone is enjoying it." G said.

The applauding soon stopped.

"As some of you may know, my good friend Maximillian Goof will be married in a couple of days. So I dedicate this next piece to the future Mr. and Mrs. Maximillian Goof." Said Sonic.

Everyone applauded just as Sonic started to play his guitar.

"There's a calm surrender, to the rush of day." Sonic started to sing.

Everyone was in awe.

"I didn't know he had such a good singing voice." Said Rigby.

"Me neither." Said Gwen.

Debbie notices G on the phone.

"Ok so are you sure you can make it?" G asked.

A Voice was heard.

"Ok Thanks. You will be a great musical Act along with another one." G said and Hung up.

Debbie was confused.

"What music do you have Honey?" She asked.

G smiled.

"That is a surprise." G said.

"More surprising than this." Duncan said sarcastically.

He started to tear up.

"But Sonic's got a good singing voice." Said Duncan, "How does he do it?"

"No idea." G said.

Meanwhile in Hater's lair; he was prancing around his room as Peepers was watching.

"How am I going to take over earth this time? What to do?" said Hater.

Scourge entered the room with a newspaper in his hands.

"Maybe this will help. I was doing a cross word puzzle when this caught my eye." Scourge said.

Hater took the newspaper and saw an article.

"There's a sale at Macy's?" said Hater, "HOW'S THAT SUPPOSED TO HELP ME TAKE OVER THE PLANET?!"

Peepers saw another article.

"I think he means the one on the next page." Said Peepers.

Hater looked embarrassed.

"Oh." He said.

He saw that the article was telling about Max Goof and Roxannes wedding happening in a few days.

He became mad.

"Two of my most hated enemies are going to get married? I HAD BIG PLANS TO GET MARRIED BEFORE ANY OF MY ENEMIES!" yelled Hater.

Scourge and Peepers are confused.

"You married?" They asked.

"I just need to find the right one." Said Hater.

He soon realized something.

"Wait a minute, we can use this upcoming wedding to our advantage." Said Hater.

Scourge and Peepers groaned in annoyance.

"TO THE SECRET LAB!" yelled Hater.

They went to the entry way of the secret lab and Peepers grabbed the left lever.

"Pull the lever Peepers." Said Hater.

Peepers pulled the Left one and a Stone Statue of Hater fell on top of Hater, crushing him.

"Wrong lever." Said Hater.

Scourge groaned before pulling the right lever. They ended up on the roller coaster.

"Scream like little girls until the ride has come to a complete stop." Said the PA.

Soon the Roller Coaster started and the three screamed like a little girl.

Soon there was a flash and the slide stopped and the Trio saw Goofy.

"Souvenir Photo?" He asked.

The three thought about it.

"Eh, might as well." Said Hater.

He took a photo that Goofy was holding before the ride continued. They soon reached the lab and were now in lab coats and goggles.

They high fived each other.

Soon they ran to the table and Hater smirked.

"What to do, what to do? I know." Said Hater, "I'll turn those do good heroes into harmless fleas, put them in a box, and put them in another box, mail it to myself, and when it arrives, I'll smash it with a hammer."

He laughed as Scourge rolled his eyes.

"Postage is worth a lot of money these days." Said Scourge.

"It's brilliant I tell you. BRILLIANT!" yelled Hater.

"Or we can create two Monsters to crash the wedding sir." Peepers said, "That way we can save money on postage."

Hater looked at Peepers and smiled.

"I like the way you think Peepers." Said Hater.

Scourge groaned.

"For this, we'll bring back enemies from the Power Ranger's past." Said Hater.

Peepers smiled.

"And I have the three Monsters that we should bring. The MutOrgs." Peepers said.

Hater smiled.

"Perfect." Hater said before realizing something, "Wait a minute, didn't you say two monsters earlier?"

"Well I figured three could help better then two." Peepers said. "Besides if they fail we can always bring them back as minions."

Hater smiled.

"Good thinking Peepers." Said Hater, "SCOURGE, GET THE FORMULAS READY!"

Scourge grumbled and got the formulas ready.

"We start making the monsters." Said Hater.

Meanwhile with Mesogog; he was in his lair.

"How can I get rid of those do good heroes and put the earth back in its prehistoric roots?" said Mesogog.

Rito appeared with a newspaper.

"There's something you've got to see boss." Said Rito.

Mesogof looked at Rito.

"What is it Rito?" He asked.

He took the paper and saw the wedding article.

A wedding will be happening in a couple of days?" said Mesogog.

"Yeah." Said Rito.

Mesogog looked at Rito.

"You, Batja, and Goldar each make separate monsters, now." Said Mesogog.

"Yes my lord." Said Rito.

He left.

In an ally way; a random person threw a can and newspaper in a dumpster. Suddenly; Broodwing poked his head out of the dumpster and looked mad.

"WATCH IT PAL!" yelled Broodwing.

He sighed.

"Why did I make the mistake of sleeping in a dumpster?" said Broodwing.

He grabbed the newspaper and saw something interesting.

"What's this?" said Broodwing.

He read that Max and Roxanne are getting married and he is mad.

"So Max and his girl are getting married?" He asked.

He did some thinking.

"Maybe I can use this to my advantage." Said Broodwing.

In the Netherworld, Lord Betrayus was watching the engagement party of Max and Roxanne and is mad.

"Those two are getting married?" He asked mad. "This is pathetic. I mean if I had my body then me and Pac Man's aunt would be happy together."

Butt-ler appeared.

"You and Spheria? I'd pay good money to see that." Said Butt-ler.

Betrayus shot a fireball at Butt-ler's butt, scorching it.

Butt-ler screamed in fear before flying off.

"I need a way to put an end to this before I can get married." Said Betrayus.

Butt-ler was about to say something.

"NOT ANOTHER WORD BUTT-LER!" yelled Betrayus.

"All I was going to say was that maybe we should crash the wedding and attack those heroes." Butt-ler said.

Betrayus looked at Butt-ler.

"Crash a wedding?" said Betrayus, "HMM."

He smirked.

"Good idea Butt-Ler." Betrayus said.

The Ghost Gang was hearing this.

"Unbelievable." Said Blinky, "I always knew he was an idiot, but I never thought he'd have plans to crash a wedding."

"I know and it is the one we are invited to." Pinky said.

"This is bad." Inky said.

"I say we get a head start to earth." Said Clyde.

"Right." His Siblings said.

They flew off.


	2. Airport

At the Toon City airport; the residents were getting their baggage onto the plane.

CatDog entered a kennel before Spongebob closed it.

"Why do I and Dog have to be in this?" Cat groaned.

"Because there's no seat big enough to fit conjoined twin brothers." said Spongebob.

He gave the kennel to a person working the big baggage booth who then placed it on a conveyor belt.

Sonic was reading something on a piece of paper.

G who had Tweety, Sylvester and Mrs Grape with him looked at Sonic.

"What are you reading?" said Sylvester.

Sonic turned to the group.

"My best man speech. Max did make me the best man." said Sonic.

"Yeah and Skips the one to Marry them. Oh and can I trust you with the surprise gifts I have for them?" G asked.

Sonic smiled.

'Sure." He said.

'I have Love Handle and Emperor Awesome sing at the wedding and for the gifts I got them a Honey Moon at Hawaii." G said.

Sonic became confused.

"Seriously?" said Sonic.

He pulled out his cell phone and showed a picture of Powerline (A Goofy Movie).

"Don't you think this guy would have been better?" said Sonic.

G looked at Power Line.

"He is good, that is why I also called him and he agreed along with Love Handle." G said, "Besides Everyone even the forces of evil love Love Handle."

Sonic smiled.

"Compelling Case there." He said.

Spongebob was trying to drag a bag full of golf clubs in with Speedy on top of a five iron.

"Why are you bringing golfing gear?" said Speedy.

"The hotel has a golfing course." said Spongebob.

Speedy did some thinking.

"Good case." said Speedy.

He pulled out a club.

"What club is this?" said Speedy.

Spongebob looked at it.

"A 20 iron." said Spongebob, "That thing can pack a punch."

Wakko did a Drum solo.

"What's the big idea with carrying a 20 iron in a golf bag if it can pack a punch." said Speedy.

He swung it, and accidentally knocked out the Swedish Chef.

The two looked very shocked.

"Please don't let it be somebody very important." said Speedy.

G went over and saw the knocked out chef.

"THE BAKER!" yelled G.

Spongebob looked up at Speedy in anger.

"It just had to be somebody very important, didn't it?" Spongebob said in a Robin Williams voice.

G looked mad and at his two friends very angry.

"WHO KNOCKED OUT THE BAKER!" G shouted in Trigon's voice.

Spongebob pointed to Speedy who was still holding the 20 iron.

G is mad.

"Do you know what you did?" He asked.

Speedy did some thinking.

"No." said Speedy.

"You put somebody in a 20 day coma." said Spongebob.

"So you two will cook for the wedding and if you think you can get away why it i will personally make sure you regret it." G said

SpongeBob knew G was serious and was scared.

"Can I just say one thing?" said Spongebob.

He grabbed the 20 iron and smacked G across the face, knocking him out. He placed the club back in the bag.

"And now we wait 20 minutes since his heads hard as a rock." said Spongebob.

He and Speedy left.

Soon, the entire school appeared.

The residents became shocked.

"Max, did you invite the entire school to the wedding?" said PJ.

"Skinner threatened to fire me if I didn't invite everyone." said Max.

"Tough luck." said Bobby.

A flushing sound came from the men's bathroom and Shaggy came out.

"Last time I eat chili burgers mixed with chocolate syrup for dinner." said Shaggy.

Everyone is shocked.

"You honestly did that?" said Fred.

"Yeah." Said Shaggy.

Later; they went to the security check point. Sonic removed his shoes and gloves, putting them in a tub. He pulled out his fixed Power Gauntlet, fixed light saber, and placed them in a tub before going through the metal detector. A security guard patted him down and felt his privates.

"YIPE!" yelled Sonic.

He pulled out a black censored bar and placed it where his privates are.

Everyone groaned.

"Airport security is a pain." said Sonic.

"If you're going to censor something or somebody, censor somebody none of us like." Said Yakko.

"Agreed." Bugs said.

Sonic removed the censor bar and stretched it till it was very big. He placed it on the security guard that felt him up.

"That's better." Said Sonic.

He sees G mad.

"What's with you?" Sonic asked.

"Lost a cook." Said G.

Sonic shrugged it off before going into a plane and sitting down at a First Class seat.

He pulled out the piece of paper and started to read it as Gwen sat down next to him.

"First man speech?" said Gwen.

Sonic smiled.

"Yep. Plus G last a cook and is mad." He said.

Gwen sighed.

"Well he worked hard on this wedding." She said.

Sonic smiled.

"Yeah and he helped me with the speech." Sonic said.

Meanwhile with Skips and G they were talking.

"So you know what to do Skips?" G asked.

"Yeah, it's not the first time I had to wed somebody." Said Skips.

G smiled.

"Thanks Skips. I just want this to go great." G said.

Slips smiled and patted G.

On Lord Hater's ship; Scourge had mixed a bunch of formulas in front of an audience of Watchdogs as Peepers and Hater were giving narrations.

"Making a formula is easy Watchdogs. Just mix a couple of formulas, then put them in the monster o matic and keep it in there for 2 hours or until the monster o matic starts to spark up." Said Hater.

"It's so easy that a child can do it." Said Peepers.

"Not only that, but you're stupid at times." Said Hater.

Peepers became shocked.

"Now wait just a minute." Said Peepers.

"You're also ugly, just like your mom." Said Hater.

The audience and Scourge ood.

"Did you just call my mother ugly?" said Peepers.

Hater pulled out a butcher knife in anger.

"SHUT UP, I MEAN IT, I WILL END YOUR LIFE!" yelled Hater.

He slammed the knife down, accidentally cutting his hand off without him noticing.

Everyone even Peepers and Scourge is shocked.

"Uh Hater, your hand." Said a Watchdog.

Hater turned to the audience.

"What about it?" said Hater.

He looked down and saw that he chopped it off.

"Oh I see. I chopped it off, that's interesting because-"Hater said as he pulled his hand up and saw that it was chopped off.

He screamed in pain before cursing nonstop. As he cursed; a black oval with the words Lord Hater's awesome appeared over his mouth.

"SON OF A B'BLEEP'." Yelled Hater.

Peepers moved his hand across his neck so many times.

"Cut, cut, CUT!" yelled Peepers.

Scourge pushed a button on a keyboard and a card appeared in front of the Watchdogs.

It said:** Ladies and Gentleman; we're experiencing technical difficulties with this cooking program.**

On Mesogog's lair.

Mesogog and his Six Minions were in front of him.

"We have the monsters ready." Said Goldar.

"Show them to me." Said Mesogog.

Batja nodded.

"Yes sir." Batja said. "Come on in my creation."

Batja's monster appeared.

He looked like Shell Shock bus his shell is Red, his traffic light was Blue and on his left hand was a Golden Hook. He was also armed with a Trident.

"Very good." Said Mesogog.

"Time for my monster." Said Rito.

Rito's monster entered.

It was a monster that looked like a Red Version of Louie Kaboom with a red Version of its sword and Blaster Arm.

"Oh monster of mine." Said Goldar.

He clapped his hands, just before his monster entered.

Soon a monster that looks like Lord Hater appeared but his outfit is Blue.

The Sorceress is confused.

"Seriously?" said the Sorceress.

"Don't ask." Said Goldar.

"Impressive. Send the monsters to the wedding imedietly." Said Mesogog.

"Yes my lord." Said Goldar.

Back on Haters Ship; Hater had his hand bandaged back on as he was talking to a Watchdog wearing a black business suit.

"Look, I'm not saying we're going to sue, all I'm saying is we have a case." Said Hater.

He looked at the readers and became shocked.

"We'll talk later. Ix-nay, ix-nay." Said Hater.

The Watchdog left just as Scourge appeared.

"We've got a problem." Said Scourge.

Hater groaned.

"What kind of problem?" said Hater.

An explosion was heard.

Hater smiled.

"The monsters are done." Said Hater, "That was quicker than I expected it to be."

The Mut-Org's appeared.

"At last, my plan can go into effect." Said Hater.

Soon a car came in and hits him.

Peepers poked his head out the window.

"Sorry." Said Peepers.


	3. Bahama Hotel

With the heroes; the plane landed at an airport at the Bahamas and everyone got off the plane.

They went to the baggage claim and saw the kennel with CatDog in it on the conveyor belt.

Spongebob grabbed the kennel.

CatDog smiled.

"About that flight ended." said Cat.

"Now we can get out of this kennel." said Dog.

Spongebob opened the kennel and CatDog came out.

Sonic was looking for his luggage on the conveyor belt and saw his electric guitar and the case.

Sonic smiled.

He grabbed the case.

"Don't want to bore myself to death." said Sonic.

Back with Spongebob; he and Speedy were reading a book on making wedding cakes.

"These things are supposed to have more than two layers?" said Spongebob.

"Aye Curumba." said Speedy.

G came and he was still mad.

"Do you have any idea what I was put through?" said G, "You killed the cook."

Spongebob pulled out a pistol and shot G in the head, blasting his brains out.

"It had to end." said Spongebob.

G got back up.

"I like pie!" G said like a complete moron.

Spongebob and Speedy became shocked.

"Aye, yie, yie. What gives?" said Speedy.

Spongebob pulled out a scripted titled Toon Manor Wedding and went through it.

"I pull out a pistol and blast G's brains out. Who wrote this sick stuff anyways?" said Spongebob.

Speedy went through the entire script.

"He'll be this way for the entire fic." said Speedy.

The two are shocked.

"Oh man hes the only one who knows what to do." Speedy said.

SpongeBib smiled.

"I will cure him fast." He said

He saw his golf bag coming by and grabbed it. He pulled out his 20 iron and wacked G's head very hard.

"DUUUUUUUH!" said G.

Spongebob groaned.

"That did nothing. He's still a moron." said Spongebob.

He ended up pulling G's brain from out of his head and put it in his own.

"This should do it." said Spongebob.

His head started sparking up.

"Oh yeah, I'm getting his memories of the wedding and then some." said Spongebob.

SpongeBob smiled and restored the memories.

G smiled.

'Thanks SpongeBob." G said.

Spongebob grabbed G's privates and ripped them off.

G screamed.

"Get mad at me again, it'll be worse." said Spongebob.

Later; everyone went outside and saw a bunch of limos.

"I made a few arrangments." said Sonic.

Skinner smiled.

"I'm going to enjoy this ride." said Skinner.

Sonic groaned.

"These are the rides for my friends. Those are the rides for the teachers" Sonic said.

He pointed to a bunch of terrible carrigaes with dying horses.

The teachers groaned before noticing that the limos and residents were gone.

"SKINNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!" yelled Chalmers.

The residents reached a hotel.

"Here we are, the hotel that the wedding will take place at." said Sonic.

Bill smiled.

"Golly, I'm going to love it here." said Bill.

They eventually entered the room and Sonic went over to a Magic Mirror (The 7D) that was sleeping.

"Come on Mirror, time to wake up." said Sonic.

Mirror woke up.

"You mind, I'm trying to get some sleep. It's hard for Magic Mirror's to get sleep." said Mirror.

Sonic turned Mirror upside down.

"OK OK!" The Mirror said.

Sonic flipped the Mirror back right side up.

"Good thing you're only illegal in Europe." said Sonic.

Max went over to Sonic.

"Why are Magic Mirror's illegal in Europe?" said Max.

"Because a bunch of queens were jealous of their step daughters." said Sonic.

"Luckily, Sonic managed to get me out of Europe before I could be destroyed." said the Mirror.

Gwen came in along with P.S.

"Why's there a Magic Mirror here?" said P.S.

"Trip to Europe turned into a life or death mission." said Sonic.

"I owe this hedgehog my life." said the Mirror, "If not for him, I'd be broken."

Gwen smiled.

"That's brave." said Gwen.

"Two weeks of hiding from Scotland Yard, some quick thinking, and we end up on an airplane heading to the Bahamas. Put here in this hotel since mirrors need jobs." said Sonic, "A mirror like this sees what's on the inside."

Mirror smiled.

"He knows how to get things done." said the Mirror.

Sonic appeared before he farted.

"Mirror mirror on the wall, was that not the most perfect fart of all?" said Owen.

The Mirror laughed.

"That it is Owen, that it is." She said.


	4. Starting on The Cake

Spongebob and Speedy were in the hotel's kitchen, looking through the wedding cake book.

"There's got to be a cake that's easy to make in a short amount of time." said Speedy.

Spongebob found a recipe.

"Here's one." said Spongebob.

Speedy saw the recipe.

"That's a bunch of mud covered in mayo." said Speedy.

"True, but it'll be quicker to make." Said Spongebob.

"Yeah but wont the wedding be ruined with this cake?" Speedy asked.

Sonic sighed.

"Good point, at least I can duplicate myself." SpongeBob said.

He went through the wedding cake book some more.

"Here we go." Said Spongebob.

It was a 99 Laired Cake with different colors on it.

"Aye Curumba. This could take time." Said Speedy.

Spongebob split himself into two.

"Does a bear take a dump in the forest?" said one of the Spongebobs.

**Cutaway Gag **

A Bear was in the restroom.

"Hey?" The bear said.

**End Cutaway Gag**

Speedy smiled and did Ninja Moves and 98 other Speedys appeared.

"Good thing G and Randy taught me Ninja Moves." He said.

"Let's get to work." Said Spongebob.

Outside the hotel; the teachers eventually reached the entry way before their horses shot themselves in their heads with pistols.

"Well that could have gone better." Said Zorak.

"Tell me about it." Said Tommy.

Adam sighed.

"Why did we have to ride horses?" He asked.

"Because that hedgehog was too cheap to get us our own limos. What's next, we have to sleep in the boiler room?" said Zorak.

Later; the teachers ended up in the boiler room.

"You had to say it." Said Tori.

But Sonic came in.

"Hey I came to say that the former Ranger Teachers can come and have their own room." He said.

The former rangers left the boiler room.

Skinner became mad.

"By the time this is over, you'll be expelled." Said Skinner.

"SKINNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!" yelled Chalmers.

Skinner became shocked and looked at Gary Chalmers.

"Suh-Suh-Superintendant Chalmers." Skinner said.

"If you expel him, you'll ruin the football team's chances of winning." Said Chalmers, "He's the best quarterback I've ever known."

Skinner sighed.

"True." He said.

Meanwhile with Betrayus and his ghosts.

"Alright men, we head to earth." Said Betrayus.

"YEAH!" The Ghosts shouted.

"Unfortunately, we now have to take one two person spaceship with us to earth. Since we've got problems." Said Betrayus.

The ghosts booed.

"I called Lord Hater and he will take us." Butt-Ler said.

Betrayus groaned.

"It may take him a while to get here." Said Betrayus.

A giant tongue crushed Betrayus.

"Ow." He said.

Hater left the ship.

"Sorry it took me a while to get here. I had to stop at a gas station." Said Hater.

**Cutaway Gag**

Hater was at a gas station, filling up his ship.

His warriors got some food for the ride.

"I knew getting a gasoline powered ship was a bad idea." Said Hater.

**End Cutaway Gag**

Hater sighed.

"Due to the gas prices in space, I had to pay billions just to get here." Said Hater, "AND IT WAS WORTH MORE THAN POSTAGE!"

Butt-Ler smiled.

"You had to pay lots of money just to get here." Said Butt-ler.

Hater became mad and shot lightning at Butt-ler, shocking him.

"We've got to get a move on to earth. I know a guy on that planet who's in on crashing the wedding." Said Hater, "I did a lot of business with him."

"RIGHT!" The Ghosts shouted.

Back on earth; Spongebob was going through the wedding cake book.

"We need lots of flour, sugar, eggs, powdered sugar, milk, and vanilla extract." Said Spongebob.

He saw something else.

"Oh boy. Due to this cake having 99 layers, it'll need to be cut with a chainsaw." Said Spongebob.

A Random Speedy is shocked.

"You'd better be kidding." Said the random Speedy.

Spongebob showed the recipe.

"Due to this cake having 99 layers, it'll need a-AYE CURUMBA!" said the same Speedy.

"Tell me about it." Said Spongebob.

Speedy sighed.

"Let's get to work." He said.

In a bathroom; an eyeball poked out of a toilet before Krumm, Ickis, and Oblina came out.

"I hope this is the right hotel." Said Krumm.

"Only one way to find out." Said Oblina.

Ickis peeked outside and saw Ben conversing with Duncan.

"This is it." Said Ickis.

He went back into the bathroom.

"You got the coat Krumm?" said Ickis.

Krumm got a red trench coat out of his mouth and smiled. He even spat out a red hat.

"Yep." Said Krumm.

Ickis got on top of Oblina who got on top of Krumm. They put the coat and hat on.

"It's time to congratulate the bride and groom." Said Ickis.

They left the bathroom.

"Wait did we all get them gifts?" Oblina asked.

"I have them all in my mouth. Good thing we stopped at that Macy's before coming here." Said Krumm.

"Keep moving Krumm." Said Ickis.

They eventually reached Max who was at a vending machine.

"Congratulations on your new life." Said Ickis.

Max saw the monsters and became confused.

"Do I know you?" said Max.

Ickis removed the hat, revealing himself. He winked before putting the hat back on.

Max is shocked.

'Ickis." Max said happy. "Glad you can make it."

Oblina opened up the coat, revealing herself.

"So glad for you, we really are." Said Oblina.

Krumm opened up the coat, revealing himself.

"It is pretty obvious why we're wearing this coat." Said Krumm.

"Oh yeah." Max said.

"We can't be seen in public. Our existence must be kept secret." Said Oblina.

The monsters closed the coat up.

Roxanne walked to Max.

"Hey Honey." She said.

Max is shocked.

'Roxanne isn't bad luck for the groom to see the bride?" He asked.

Ickis removed the hat.

"The wedding doesn't happen in two days." Said Ickis, "When that happens, it does become bad luck."

He put the hat back on.

Max pulled out his cell phone and saw the calender.

"Huh, how about that. It is in two days." Said Max.

Roxanne saw the trench coat guy.

"Hi Ickis, Oblina and Krumm." She said.

"Do we really need to explain this whole ordeal." Said Krumm.

"No I got it." Said Roxanne.

Sonic was at the main lobby. He grabbed the phone and made an announcement.

"Okay everyone, it's getting late, time to get your rooms for some shut eye." Said Sonic.

He put the phone away.

Every roommate and former Power Ranger went to the front desk just as Sonic appeared.

He grabbed a bunch of key cards and gave them to everyone.

"It's good to own a bunch of hotels." Said Sonic, "Scratch that, awesome."


	5. Villains Teamup

An elevator opened up and Sonic, Gwen, and a Rinshi dressed as a Bellhop pushing a bellman luggage cart with the Magic Mirror and a bunch of luggage on it.

"Good thing I've got employees who work for nothing." said Sonic.

He went to a door, put the key card in and opened the door up.

They entered the room.

"Better than how I remember it." Said Sonic.

The Rinshi removed the luggage and Magic Mirror before heading out the door with a hand out.

Gwen became confused.

"Huh?" said Gwen.

"He wants a tip." Said Sonic.

He went over to the door.

"Look both ways before you cross the street." Sonic said before closing the door.

The Rinshi is shocked and shrugged it off before walking away.

Back in the room; Sonic put the Magic Mirror on a wall, but facing the wall.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" said Magic Mirror.

"I do not want to sleep knowing that someone will be watching." Said Sonic.

"Good point." The Magic Mirror said. "I wish my man was here."

Sonic turned too Gwen.

"The Not so Magic Mirror." Said Sonic.

Gwen nodded.

Just then a Knock was heard and Somic went to it and saw a Lavalizard.

"Sonic sir there is someone here who wants to see your Magic Mirror." The Lavalizard said.

Sonic went out the room and returned with the Not So Magic Mirror.

"Does this look familiar to you Whoopi Goldberg?" said Sonic.

The Magic Mirror became shocked.

"Where have you been for weeks?" said Magic Mirror.

"Trying to get out of Europe. The latest queen became jealous of her own son this time around." Said Not so Magic Mirror.

"Why her son?" Gwen asked.

The Not So Magic Mirror looked at Gwen and put his hands up.

"I don't know, all I know is that word's spreading like wildfire." Said The Not So Magic Mirror.

Meanwhile with G and Debbie who are in their room with Bill and P.S.

"Wow, this place is very nice." Said P.S.

"Golly, my own cousin owns hundreds of hotels." Said Bill.

"He makes more money than G." said Debbie.

G became offended.

"HEY!" yelled G.

He sighed and went over to the porch.

"If I owned a place like this, it might knock me out." Said G.

Bill saw a button and pushed it. A giant foot came from the ceiling and kicked G, sending him falling to the ground.

Bill and P.S. became shocked. They left the room.

Back in the kitchen; Spongebob and Speedy removed the 99th layer from the oven and placed it in the fridge.

SpongeBob smiled.

"Let cool overnight before stacking up and putting frosting on." Said Spongebob.

Speedy went through the cook book.

"Better start on the frosting. Even if everyone's asleep." Said Speedy.

"Right." Said Spongebob.

The two got started.

The next day; Spongebob and Speedy were sleeping in the kitchen as Daffy walked in and became shocked by what he saw.

"Unbelievable, I'm living with Abbot and Costello." Said Daffy.

G came in and saw this.

"Whoa guess when they cooked the cake it must have tired them out." G said, "Better see how the cake is."

The two opened the door and saw the cake.

"Whoa." The two said.

In there was 99 layers of cake.

"Huh, guess baking 99 layers can tire someone out." Daffy said.

G smiled.

"Yeah and they did a good job." G said.

Just then the Swedish Chef came in.

The two saw him.

"Hey, you made it." Said G.

Swedish Chef spoke some mock Swedish.

G sighed.

"Hey can ya blame them? They made a mistake. But they worked hard on the cake." G said.

The Swedish Chef became shocked and looks at the cake.

He spoke more mock Swedish.

SpongeBob and Speedy woke up and saw a smiling G.

"Boys you two did great." G said.

The two fell asleep.

On Mesogog's lair.

"What's taking those monsters so long?" said Batja.

The monsters created by Goldar, Rito, and Batja appeared in invisiportals.

"Sorry we're late. We couldn't find the location of those heroes and someone wanted to go to Australia to see Kangaroos." Said Batja's monster.

The two monsters looked at Batja's Monster.

"Don't be too hard on yourself just because you wanted to see them." Goldar's monster said.

"Yeah." Rito's monster said.

"Looks like you can use some help." Said a voice.

Everyone looked up and saw Broodwing standing on the ceiling. He flew to the ground and landed on his feet.

"The names Broodwing. I'm a black market dealer." Said Broodwing.

Mesogog snarled.

"I've heard of you." Said Mesogog.

Broodwing laughed.

"So you know of my profession." Said Broodwing.

"Yeah, you sell weapons and robots to anyone who can afford it for large prices." Said Goldar.

"I know you're planning on crashing the wedding of Max Goof and his girl." Said Broodwing, "Maybe I can help you out."

The villains are mad.

The Sorceress grabbed Broodwing.

"We don't need any help from someone like you." She said.

"Yeah and besides what can you do?" Vypra asked.

"I can give you deals that you can't refuse." Said Broodwing.

"And what if we refuse?" said Rito.

"You won't." said Broodwing.

"What could you possible offer us besides weaponry at huge pr_ices?" said Mesogog.

"The Dino Thunder Zord Summoner in your possession for good." Said Broodwing.

The villains are shocked.

"What is it?" Batja asked interested.

"A device that I've been trying to get my hands on for 3 years. With it, I'll be able to restore the planet to its prehistoric roots." Said Mesogog.

Goldar smiled

"I'm in." He said.

"Agreed." Rito said.

'I'm in." Scorpina said.

Mesogog smiled.

"Lets talk Broodwing." He said.

"But first, we'd better wait for the other people who are in on this." Said Broodwing, "One of them is one of my former clients."

Hater came running in. He stopped and started panting.

"This island is too big; if I walk the fanfic will be over." Said Hater.

"My island is not that big." Mesogog said.

Batja laughed.

"It's so big it has its own zip code." He said.

Mesogog used his mind powers to torture Batja.

Betrayus showed up.

"Alright, are we going to ruin a wedding or not?" said Betrayus.

"Yes." The Villains said.

'Good." Betrayus said and laughed.

Soon a car hits him.

Peepers poked his head out the driver's seat.

"Sorry, legs are too short. I have to use stilts to work the pedals." Said Peepers.


	6. Cake Eaten

Back at the hotel; Duncan was playing Pool. He hit the white ball which hit the triangle of balls, sending the number 5 ball into a right corner pocket.

"I'm good." said Duncan.

Max smiled.

"That is true." He said and saw G was checking the list. "G relax."

"How could I. I want everything to be perfect." said G.

Duncan poked G in one of his eyes with the cue stick in his hands.

"For a tough guy, you're very feminine." said Duncan.

Outside; Mike was wearing his swim shorts and white under shirt. He was on a turqoise surfboard.

SpongeBob who was in his Blue one smiled.

"A nice day for a swim." He said.

"Yeah." said Mike.

The two noticed a big wave.

"Hello, a big waves a coming." said Spongebob.

Mike smiled.

"Lets see it." Mike said.

Spongebob pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked through them at the big wave.

"Oh yeah, it's bigger than a blue whale." said Spongebob.

Mike paddled towards it.

"I know and I cant wait." He said

He paddled his surf board to the opposite direction just before the wave could reach him.

Mike looked at SpongeBob.

"How is the cake?" He asked.

"Bigger than the Eiffel Tower in Vegas." said Spongebob.

"Okay." said Mike.

He started to surf like a pro.

"Have you done this before?" said Spongebob.

Mike smiled and laughed.

"If only." said Mike.

He eventually managed to return to shore.

"Well done brah." Spongebob said in a surfer like accent.

"Thanks dude." Mike said.

A huge spray of water hit Mike's head. He turned and saw Zoey in her green one piece swim suit with a hose.

Mike laughed.

Spongebob appeared and grabbed the hose. He turned it on, put the hose in his mouth, and his head became very big before he turned off the hose.

"I'm the most smartest sponge on the planet." Spongebob said in a German accent.

Speedy smiled.

"I love this guy." said Speedy.

Spongebob squirted the water out and pulled out an Entertainment Weekly magazine and looked through it.

He saw an article that shocked him.

"BEN AFFLECK TO PLAY BATMAN!?" Spongebob yelled before getting on his knees, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

In the hotel G heard SpongeBob.

"What's his problem?" said G.

The Swedish Chef said some stuff in mock Swedish.

G groaned.

"I can see why SpongeBob knocked you out." He said.

The Swedish Chef pulled out a 20 iron and smacked G across the face, knocking him out. The Chef soon left.

G woke up mad.

"I do need a break." He said.

He passed out once more.

With Sonic and Bill; they were walking into a game room.

Bill was shocked.

"This is some game room." Bill said.

"I know." Sonic said, "We have every game here."

Bill smiled.

"Well what should we play first?" Bill asked.

Sonic smiled.

"Well I do have a Power Rangers game that has every known Power Rangers in it." He said.

Bill smiled.

"Is it a four player because maybe out girls might want to play." Bill said.

However before Sonic can answer Max and G walked in.

"Nah let's let our girls get to know each other and have the soon to be married man and the party planner play with us." Sonic said.

"Okay." Said Bill.

Back on Mesogog's lair; Broodwing was talking about the plan.

"So you see Messogog I send some of my Krybots to crash the wedding and we take the bride hostage." Broodwing said.

"Impressive." Said Mesogog.

"My army will attack from northwest, Hater's army will attack from northeast, Betrayus's army will attack from southeast, and your armies will attack from southwest." Said Broodwing.

Batja is mad.

"Hey." Said Batja.

"I said Mesogog's armies, not Mesogog's army." Said Broodwing.

"Oh." Said Batja.

Betrayus smiled.

"I hope Hater make us giant as well." He said.

"We'll see." Said Hater.

Back at the hotel; Shaggy was eating a huge tub of Rainbow sorbet as Scooby was watching.

"Like, I hope I can fart a for real rainbow if I eat enough of this stuff." Said Shaggy.

Scooby sighed.

"It aint ronna rork." Said Scooby.

"It might." Said Shaggy.

"You would rave to be a ridiot to rerieve rhat." Said Scooby.

Shaggy sighed.

"There's got to be something else in here." Said Shaggy.

He and Scooby went into the kitchen. They opened up the fridge and saw the 99 layer cake.

The two smiled and started to eat the cake.

They eventually finished eating it. Their bellies started to poke out.

"Oh man, that was a good cake man." Said Shaggy.

"Reah." Said Scooby.

G, SpongeBob and Speedy entered and smiled.

"That was a great break guys." G said.

SpongeBob smiled.

"And thanks for helping with the rest of the cake." SpongeBob said.

"Yeah we need help." Speedy said.

However they see the full Shaggy and Scooby and are shocked.

"NOT THE CAKE!" yelled Spongebob.

"It took hours just to make that thing." Said Speedy.

Shaggy and Scooby ended up farting a rainbow that shined out a window.

At Squidwards house, he was painting a picture outside when the rainbow shined in his eyes.

He screamed.

"MY EYES!" yelled Squidward.

Back at the hotel; everyone was shocked.

"Wow, it is true." Said Spongebob.

"I know." G said.

"Wowzer." Speedy said.

The trio now got mad again.

"BUT WHY DID YOU EAT THE CAKE THAT WAS FOR THE WEDDING!" They shouted.

Scooby ended up farting a green cloud of smoke. It went to Spongebob, Speedy, and G who smelled it before passing out.

Shaggy stood up.

"Like, I'd better drain my system man." Said Shaggy.

He farted.


	7. Battling the Villains

Hater's ship landed close to the hotel and the tongue hit the ground.

Hater got off, but instantly set off an alarm at the hotel.

He became shocked.

"That's not good." said Hater.

Soon Kingsmen appeared.

"Sorry, no trespassers." said one kingsman.

"Yeah so we must ask you to leave." The other one said.

"I don't think so." said Hater.

He zapped the kingsman.

They turned to ashes.

A bunch of Watchdogs walked out of the ship.

One was nude.

"Ha ha. I'm Naked." He said.

Hater stopped the nude Watchdog.

"Go put on some clothes." said Hater.

The Watchdog groaned before going back in the ship.

He looked at the readers.

"Why me?" said the Watchdog.

Hater sighed and looked at the readers.

"Why do I even bother." Said Hater.

A blue blur hit him, knocking him out.

The blur stopped, revealing that it was Sonic.

"Nice try Hater. And I know you teamed up with Mesogog, Broodwing, and Betrayus." Said Sonic.

Hater became confused.

"How?" said Hater.

"Advanced security system." Said Sonic.

Hater is shocked.

"Seriously?" said Hater.

"Yeah, it's advanced. I traveled to the future to get it." Said Sonic.

Hater smirked.

"You won't win. I've got someone with the same powers as you on my side." Said Hater.

A green blur appeared and sent Sonic crashing into a tree. The blur revealed itself to be Scourge.

"So you got a job working for Hater, eh Scourge." Said Sonic.

"Yes. Yes I did." The clone said.

"Well, meet my cousin." Said Sonic.

Bill jumped over Sonic with a blaster in his hands and blasted at Scourge.

Scourge flew backwards a ways.

"No one messes with my cousin." Said Bill.

Everyone is shocked.

"You won't live long enough anyways." Said Peepers.

Randy appeared dressed as the ninja. He and Sonic pushed buttons on their S.H.I.E.L.D watches and grabbed the Turbo Axe and Rocket Blaster respectively.

Betrayus saw this.

"No fair." Said Betrayus, "GHOSTS AND MONSTERS ATTACK!"

Betrayus's minions showed up and started to attack the heroes.

With Max; he was fighting off Mesogog and Batja's armies.

He opened up his Gosei Weapon Summoner and pulled out a card with the Tiger Claw on it and placed it in the device.

"Tiger Claw." Max said before he closed the device, "Ready."

"Summon Tiger Claw." Said the device.

The said weapon appeared in Max's right arm.

"Bring it." Said Max.

The Mut Orgs, the three Monsters created by Goldar, Rito, and Batja, and Mesogog's forces appeared as well.

They charged.

Max slashed at the minions.

Sonic punched and kicked some.

Randy was giving Goldar a wedgie.

Robin appeared and started to fight off Rito.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN BIRD BOY!" Rito said.

Robin pulled out a Batarang and tossed it at Rito before it blew up.

"That all you got boy wonder?" said Rito.

"Nope." Robin said.

He did a corkscrew on Rito.

Sonic shot some Krybots before setting his sights on Goldar's monster.

But Butt-Ler was also there.

"You are going down." The two said.

Sonic is shocked.

Just then Pac Man and his friends appeared along with the Guardians of the Universe.

Pac Man ate Butt-ler.

Sonic smiled.

"About time you show up Pacster." Said Sonic.

"Sorry we were waiting for the Guardians." Pac said.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"You healed up Groot." Said Sonic.

Randy used his turbo ax to destroy some Battlings.

"Who's the tree?" Randy asked.

"Long story, trust me." Said Sonic.

Max opened up the Gosei Weapon summoner and put a Mega Blaster card in it.

"Mega Blaster." Max said before closing the device, "Ready."

The Monsters and the Mut Orgs saw this.

"Huh?" said the Mut Orgs.

"Summon Mega Blaster." Said the device.

A Mega Blaster appeared in Max's hand and he started shooting at the monsters.

"AHHHHH!" The monsters screamed.

Hater is mad.

"Time to make them big." He said.

He was about to pull out his P.A.M, but couldn't find it.

"Where is it?" said Hater.

Sonic and Randy put their weapons together.

"Turbo Plasma Launcher." Sonic and Randy said at the same time.

Max pulled out his Megaforce Blaster card and placed it in the device before the Blaster appeared in his hands.

Mike appeared with a Genie lamp and started rubbing it before aiming at the monsters and Mut Orgs.

Gwen appeared and pulled out the Z-Rex Blaster key and placed it in the Dino Thunder Zord Summoner.

"Z-Rex Blaster." Gwen said before turning the key, "Activate."

The Z-Rex Blaster appeared in Gwen's hands.

The heroes aimed their weapons at the monsters.

"Ready?" said Sonic.

"READY." They said.

"FIRE!" yelled Sonic.

Randy pulled the trigger to the Turbo Plasma Launcher and it fired.

Max pulled the trigger to the Megaforce Blaster and it fired.

Mike pulled the trigger to the lamp and Smokey came flying out.

Gwen pulled the trigger to the Z-Rex Blaster and it fired.

Hater found the Pam.

"There it is." He said and pressed the button before the blasts shot the monsters, "Scroll Of Empowerment, Descend."

Soon the scroll appeared and used its powers to make the Monsters, Some Krybots, Broodwing, and Butt-Ler giant.

The heroes looked up.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" yelled Sonic.

"Oh man." Bill said.

"Time for some Megazord action." Said Sonic.

He pulled out his judgment scanner and pushed the button on top of it.

"Flyers to the Bahamas." Said Sonic.

Soon the Zords appeared just as Sonic jumped in the red one.

Max smiled.

"Time for my zords." Max said.

He opened up his device, pulled out the Gosei Gretis device, pulledout _at Megazord card, and placed it in the device.

"Gosei Great Megazord." Max said before closing the device up, "Ready."

"Summon Megazord." Said the device.

Max's zords appeared just before he jumped in the dragon.

Mike held Smokey's lamp up.

"Ready Smokey?" said Mike.

Smokey poked his head out of the lamp.

"I get the drill." Said Smokey.

Mike smiled.

"Then let's do it." Mike said.

"Solar Streak Megazord." Said Smokey.

Soon the train Zord appeared and Mike jumped into it.

Gwen pulled out the Thundersaurus Megazord key and placed it in the Dino Thunder Zord Summoner.

"Thundersaurus Megazord." Gwen said before turning the key, "Activate."

The three main zords appeared just before she jumped inside the Tyrannozord.

"Ninja Megazord, On Line." Said Randy.

His ninja zords appeared before he jumped in the crane.

Every person's zords combined into one before turning into their separate zords.

The Giat Villains are ready for battle.

"Let's do this." Giant Butt-Ler said and charged.

Max's Megazord managed to attack Butt-ler.

Sonic set his sights on Batja's monster.

"Dance with the hedgehog." Said Sonic.

Sonic's Megazord punched the monster so many times.

Batja's Monster blasted Sonic's Zord.

The Megazord stepped back a ways.

"Okay, time to switch to manual mode." Said Sonic.

The post appeared and the Alternate Excalibur appears in Sonic's hands. He places it in the post.

His Megazord gains its gold armor, sword, and shield. The Megazord clashes its sword and shield together.

Butt-Ler saw this.

"Take this." He said and summoned two slime balls.

He tossed them at the Megazord, but it blocked the balls with its shield.

Butt-ler became shocked.

"What?" said Butt-ler.

Betrayus saw this.

"No fair, someone has a shield." Said Betrayus.

Pac Man ate him.

Mike was battling the Robots and sucked them up.

"Oh yeah." He said.

"I am Groot." Groot said as he saw this.

Steam shot out of the Solar Streak Megazord and hit some Krybots.

The robots were sucked in.

"Take that." Said Mike.

The Samurai Megazord and Dragonzord entered the battle.

Sonic saw G and Dudley.

"About time we get back up." Said Sonic.

"We were on a coffee break." Said G.

"That and G was helping with making another cake." The dog said.

"Whatever." Said Sonic.

He slashed at Batja's monster, destroying it.

"OH COME ON!" yelled Batja.

The heroes then destroyed all the monsters.

"That was easy." Said Sonic.

Giant Gutt-Ler is shocked.

"I'm out of here." Said Butt-ler.

He flew off into space.

Pac Man burped out Betrayus's eyeballs who noticed it.

"Get back here." Said Betrayus.

Hater is shocked.

'RETREAT!" He shouted.

Soon he and all his minions left.

"I'm still nude." the one Watchhog said.

Broodwing who shrunk back to normal size groaned and got scared.

"I'm out of here." Said Broodwing.

He flew off.

Mesogog and his minions disappeared in invisiportals as well.

The heroes jumped out of their Megazords before they disappeared.

"That's a win." Said Sonic.

Everyone cheered.


	8. Night Before the Wedding

Later; Sonic was in the lobby reading his best man speech as Bill came by and stopped in front of him.

"Hey cuz." Bill said.

Sonic looked at his cousin.

"Hey." said Sonic.

"What you reading?" said Bill.

"Best man speech." said Sonic.

Bill looked at it.

"Nice, you know I was a best man at a friend of mines wedding." said Bill.

Sonic smiled.

"Nope. But, you have to admit G worked hard on this. We may mess with him but his party skills are fantastic." Sonic said.

"Yeah, but let me tell you something. When I was the best man at my friend's wedding, I didn't have a speech prepared. Instead, I said what all was in my heart. You don't need a piece of paper for a speech, you just need your heart for one. Think about it." said Bill.

He walked off, leaving Sonic confused.

In the kitchen; Spongebob and Speedy were admiring the new wedding cake.

G was there supervising and making sure no one entered.

He smiled bat the cake.

"Great job you two." G said.

SpongeBob smiled.

"I amaze myself." said Spongebob.

He turned to G and smiled.

"Thanks for helping G." The Sponge said.

"Don't mention it." said G.

They heard a fart.

Spongebob and G turned to Speedy who chuckled nervously.

"Sorry, I had Thai food for lunch." said Speedy.

Spongebob and G groaned.

"Then again." G said.

"Yep." SpongeBob said.

With Shadow and Rouge they were with the Monsters and Ben and Kai.

The four were getting the seats ready for the wedding and Kai smiled.

"I hope my wedding will be like this." Kai said.

Oblina smiled.

"Same here. And if I do I want you to be my maid of honor." The striped monster said.

"I hope there's good filth." Said Krumm.

Ickis smacked one of Krumm's eyes off his hand.

"This'll be a very good wedding." Said Kai.

"Tell me about it." Said Ickis.

"I only tagged along because I had to." Said Shadow.

And he smiled.

"And I love weddings." He said.

Rouge smiled.

"That and G said he will pay us of we helped." The bat said.

Meanwhile; Max was chilling in a Jacuzzi.

"Tomorrow, I'll be getting married to my own sweetheart." Said Max.

He heard a familiar screaming and someone fell in the swimming pool.

He looked at the pool and saw his own father Goofy emerging.

"Sorry I'm late." Said Goofy.

Max became shocked.

"Dad, what're you doing here?" said Max.

Goofy got out of the pool and went to his son.

"I came to see my son getting married tomorrow." Said Goofy.

Max shook his head.

"Not that, what are you doing falling from the sky?" said Max.

Goofy realized what his son meant.

"I was on a space ship." Said Goofy.

Max became confused.

"What were you doing on a space ship in the first place?" said Max.

Goofy did some thinking.

"I don't know." Said Goofy.

Max left the Jacuzzi in red swim shorts.

"Well I am glad you came. It wouldn't be a wedding without you." Max said, "How is your girl?"

Goofy smiled.

"She will be here soon." He said.

"I hope so." Said Max.

Later; nighttime has fallen, Sonic was under the blankets of his bed pondering what Bill said to him as Gwen was sleeping.

"_Maybe I should just say what's in my heart for the best man speech. But I don't want to upset G for all the hard work we did._" Sonic thought.

Gwen groaned.

"You realize that you think louder than you talk, right?" said Gwen.

Sonic looked at Gwen.

"Sorry I just need to think. I will be outside for a while." Sonic said and kissed Gwen and left.

Outside on the beach, Sonic was thinking.

"What should I do?" He asked.

"Yo Sonic." G's voice is heard.

Sonic turned and saw G and Debbie.

"What's up?" G asked..

Sonic sighed.

"It's the speech I am doing." He said.

"I see." Said G.

Sonic told him about what bill said and he was thinking what to do.

'So what do you think? I mean I know you worked hard on this wedding and I don't want to disappoint you on your hard work." Sonic said.

G smiled.

"Sonic I can never be disappointed in you." G said.

Sonic is shocked.

"You're me best friend next to Raven and you are a great hero." G said.

Sonic nodded before walking off.

"Good help. I only tell him that he's my best friend to keep him quiet. The real best friend is Tails." Sonic thought.

He went back into his room and closed the door.

He was about to get in bed and saw a note from G.

Dear Sonic, this is a reminder that you chose what is best. I know Tails is your best friend but you and I are best friends as well. I just wanted to say thanks for helping with the wedding and I hope the speech goes great. Signed G.

Sonic sighed before crawling back under the covers.

"So?" said Gwen.

"I'm thinking about doing the right thing tomorrow." Said Sonic.

"Well I heard what G said and he is right. He won't be disappointed and neither will I." She said.

Sonic chuckled.

"That coming from the most emotional person during my 5 hour coma." Said Sonic, "I'm amazed that only those park employees, Eileen, and Mordecai's new girlfriend CJ were the only ones who were with you and by my side during those 5 hours."

"Hey G and the others wanted to get rid of Batja to avenge your defeat." She said. "Plus G took him on himself when we thought you were dead."

"Fifteen minutes later, I come back to life with my regained Excalibur form." Said Sonic, "Something tells me that in the future some time, I'll be regaining some more of my forms I've never used in a while."

He wrapped his arms around Gwen's waist.

"But right now, I'm spending every living minute with the hottest Goth I know and love." Said Sonic.

Gwen smiled.

"And G is right. After spending time away from my friends on Mobius he is my best friend along with Raven." Sonic said.

"Really?" said Gwen.

"Yeah. And another thing, I'm glad that I'm the best man at this wedding." Said Sonic.

Gwen smiled and kissed sonic.

"Night honey." She said and went to sleep.

"Night Gwen." Sonic said.

He pulled Gwen closer to him before falling asleep.


	9. Just Married

The next day; everyone was preparing for the wedding, the guests were conversing with each other, Roxanne was getting her wedding dress on, and Spongebob and Speedy were guarding the wedding cake from anyone with a bottomless stomach.

Skips entered the wedding room dressed as a minister and looked at G.

"How long do you expect me to wear this? It's very hot and I'm shedding lots of fur." said Skips.

He opened up the robe, revealing that he's got no more fur on his body.

G became shocked.

"Yeesh." Said G, "Looks like Colin Mochery when he started losing his hair."

Inside another hotel room; Sonic who was wearing a tuxedo was standing outside a walk in closet.

"You going to be all day in there Max? It's a very important turning point in your life." Said Sonic.

"In a minute." Said Max.

"You said that a minute ago." Said Sonic.

Max sighed.

"I know I am just nervous." Max said. "I know G put all this together and I am grateful but I am just nervous."

"Every guys nervous on their wedding days. Even I was on my wedding day." Said Sonic.

Max became shocked.

"You were married?" said Max.

"Hell no, are you crazy? I'm only 16 years old. Getting married at that age is one thing, but teen pregnancy, that's another. Luckily, you're 23." Said Sonic.

Max sighed.

"I know, I know." Said Max.

With Roxanne she was getting ready. She was wearing a wedding dress and holding a bouquet of roses. She looked in the Magic Mirror.

"Okay you got this; you're life's about to change forever. You're getting married to someone who was at the bottom of the popularity scale before that last day of school stunt years ago." Thought Roxanne.

"Try not to think too much, you'll get a serious headache." Said the Magic Mirror.

"Okay." Said Roxanne.

"Just don't panic, get out there and don't embarrass yourself." Said the Mirror.

Roxanne nodded.

Back with Max and Sonic; Max exited the walk in closet wearing a tuxedo, black pants, and black shoes.

"HHHMM, not bad." Said Sonic, "Come on, we've got to get you married."

Max nodded before he and Sonic left the room.

Later; they entered the room the wedding would take place. They went to the front and stood there.

"Okay, the bride's going to come down the aisle, all you have to do is stay where you are and not panic. You'll recite your vows, I'll give you Roxanne's wedding ring to put on her finger, and as soon as Skips declares you man and wife, the two of you will kiss each other." Said Sonic, "Think you can handle that?"

Max nodded.

"Yeah, I can handle it. Glad I chose you as my best man. For a guy who's crazy, you can be very serious and helpful at times." Said Max.

Sonic smiled.

"Anything for a friend of mine." Said Sonic.

Soon; all the guests entered the room and sat down on separate chairs. The guys were wearing tux's and the women were wearing dresses of different colors.

Zorak entered and sat down at the organ.

"I hate this so much. I'm glad Space Ghost Coast to Coast was cancelled." Said Zorak.

He started to play 'Here comes the Bride' on the organ.

Everyone who was seated smiled.

Even Raph was crying and Rocket saw this.

"Ha that turtle is crying at a wedding. What do you think Drax?" Rocket asked and saw Drax crying, "Huh I guess weddings can make people cry."

Tommy Oliver was crying the loudest.

Jason saw this.

"Gee, for one of the best Power Rangers ever, you sure are very emotional." Said Jason.

"I didn't bring my wife." Said Tommy.

Jason is shocked and turned and sees Mentor G crying.

"What's with these people?" said Jason.

Roxanne appeared and started walking down the aisle. Everyone stood up in attention.

"Doing good Max, doing good." Said Sonic.

Roxanne's father was walking her down the wedding lane and he looked at his daughter.

Max became shocked.

"Oh man, why did this have to happen?" Max thought.

Roxanne eventually reached the front before her father sat down.

Roxanne smiled.

G smiled and was glad this wedding is going as planned.

Skips smiled.

"Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today on this most joyous occasion to joy Maximillian 'Max' Goof and Roxanne in the bonds of holy matrimony." Said Skips.

G and Debbie cried and everyone even the former villains were crying.

Heck even the villains who are watching this were crying.

"SSSSHHHHH!" said Sonic.

Everyone stopped crying.

"That's better." Said Sonic.

Skips smiled.

"Now that that's over with. Max, do you take Roxanne to be your lawful wedded wife, for better for worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and in health?" said Skips.

Max smiled.

"Yeah, I do." Said Max.

Zorak left the organ and sat next to Duncan.

"I prefer better, richer, and in health. How did he become a minister anyways?" said Zorak.

"You can get anything off the internet these days." Said Duncan.

Skips looked at Roxanne.

"Roxanne, do you take Max as the same stuff I just said?" said Skips.

"I do." Said Roxanne.

Duncan turned to Zorak.

"Quick question, why aren't you married?" said Duncan.

"Because I'm afraid of getting eaten by a Zorakian that I impregnate." Said Zorak.

Duncan is shocked.

"You get eaten after impregnating someone?" said Duncan.

"Praying Mantises." Said Zorak.

"Do you have the rings?" said Skips.

Sonic pulled out Roxanne's wedding ring and gave it to Max.

Max smiled.

He placed the ring on Roxanne's left ring finger just as she placed a gold ring on Max's left ring finger.

"By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. Kiss, Mazel Tov, and all that." Said Skips.

Max and Roxanne kissed each other.

Everyone cheered.

Roxanne threw her bouquet of roses and all the women started wrestling for it like mad.

Roxanne became shocked.

"I immediately regret that." Said Roxanne.

Max turned to Sonic.

"Sonic, do something." Said Max.

Sonic pulled out his video camera and started filming everything.

"This'll be good for my movie making class, AFV, and YouTube." Said Sonic.

Max and Roxanne sighed.

G and Debbie who were seeing this are shocked.

"Ok that I did not plan on." G said.

Debbie shrugged before joining in the pile.

Later; everyone was in the dining room.

They were seated at tables and waiting to get food.

Sonic was trying to open a bottle of champagne.

"Come on, come on." Said Sonic, "A toast is nothing without champagne."

G smiled.

"True dude." G said, "So go ahead."

The cork managed to come shooting out, and hit G in the eye, turning it black and blue.

"Well that was easy." Said Sonic.

He poured some champagne in a glass before walking off.

G is mad and looked at Sonic.

Sonic saw this.

'Sorry dude." He said, "And now my speech."

He went on the front of the stage and tapped his glass with a fork. But people were still talking to each other.

Sonic then pulled out an air horn and pushed on its only button.

Everyone looked at Sonic.

"That's better." Said Sonic.

Sonic cleared his throat.

"I'd like to propose a toast to the newly wedded couple. I first met them when Max was finding a new home after his graduation from collage. I protected them from Eggman before leaving. It was a brief meeting, but one that I will always cherish for life." Said Sonic.

Everyone started to break down in tears.

"Though Max might have a few flaws, he's still a very brave person. He'll stand up for what's right, is always there for those who need it, and above all, a very great guy. So I raise my glass to Max and Roxanne Goof." Said Sonic.

Everyone drank their champagne.

Max and Roxanne smiled and cried.

"That was so beautiful." Said Roxanne.

"I wish my mother were alive to see this." Said Max.

Sonic left the stage as Bill approached him.

"You did the right thing cuz." Said Bill.

Sonic smiled.

"Thanks Bill." Sonic said and turned to a crying G, "Hey sorry about that G."

G turned to Sonic.

"That was a beautiful speech." Said G, "How do you even do it?"

Sonic smiled.

"I looked in my heart. I had trouble deciding. I know you worked hard on the wedding." Sonic said.

G smiled.

"Thanks man." G said before walking off.

Bill walked off as well.

Sonic put a finger on his right eye and removed a contact lens.

"With my heart, I didn't say anything about a contact lens." Sonic thought, "I'm very unpredictable."


End file.
